


please ignore this, i created this thing for a reason you don't know, now go away

by paraIleluniverses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, insert tags here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraIleluniverses/pseuds/paraIleluniverses
Summary: go away please, thank you, goodbye
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	please ignore this, i created this thing for a reason you don't know, now go away

**Author's Note:**

> brrrrrrrrrrrr

for the last fucking time, go away please

i'm going to delete this when i actually make good stories so this will stay here a long time since i don't make very good stories

why're you still here

i made this thing for myself

its not meant for you

i might tell you the reason why i made this, but might not

ok end of this thing, hopefully i can find this again


End file.
